The Best Birthday
by immysaurus
Summary: You and Kili have been friends for forever but you yearn for something so much more. One night at Rivendell, however, and Kili gives you the best birthday present you could hope for. Shameless excuse to write Kili smut. Kili/reader.


**Summary: _You and Kili have been friends for forever but you yearn for something so much more. One night at Rivendell, however, and Kili gives you the best birthday present you could hope for. Shameless excuse to write Kili smut. Kili/reader.  
_**  
_This is what it says on the tin. This is just my shameless excuse to write smutty sexiness starring Kili. Seriously, I think it must be illegal for Aidan Turner as a dwarf to be that hot. _

_WARNING: This contains strong, explicit sexual scenes so if that isn't your cup of tea, I suggest you click the back button. No likey, then no read-y. And it's also written in second person, which I've never written before so bear with me. I'm not sure I like writing in this style but I thought I'd give it a whirl anyway. _

_Also, I want to dedicate this and give a shout-out to my friend here on FF and Tumblr, who recently was SO lucky to actually meet Aidan :D (completely jealous haha) _

_Let's jolly on with the show, shall we? :)_

* * *

**The Best Birthday **

_Is it possible that he looks even more gorgeous by firelight? _

That was the main thought which crossed your mind as you found yourself seated next to your closest friend, Kili.

You watched him as though entranced, as he sat sharpening one of his daggers, pipe wedged between his teeth, an expression of acute concentration on his face.

After the fiasco with the trolls and then the, quite frankly, terrifying chase by the Orc pack and those terrible Wargs, the Company had shed their heavy armour, outer coats and weapons, glad for this much-needed respite at Rivendell, despite Thorin's misgivings.

"Bombur, catch!" Bofur called out, gaining the other dwarf's attention just in time before he tossed a sausage to him.

Bombur managed to catch it with ease but the table on which he sat gave out an ominous creak and the whole thing collapsed under his bulk. There was a burst of raucous laughter from the rest of the Company, you included, and the subject of your ogling glanced up briefly from his handiwork to laugh along with the rest.

As the others continued to eat, Kili stopped what he was doing and shifted his gaze to you. You averted your eyes quickly, but Kili had noticed you watching him, grinned widely and winked at you. The pair of you had known each other for ages and had one of those wonderful friendships where you could communicate with just a look or a simple touch.

You favoured him with a smirk of your own in return, trying to hide your inner embarrassment at having been caught so boldly admiring him, and also trying to hide the fact that something so simple as a wink could send your heart a-flutter and turn your insides to jelly. You felt you deserved some kind of prize for how well you could act normally around Kili, and not in any way harbouring any sort of feelings towards him that went _way _beyond friendship.

At first, you had thought that perhaps that this was just a phase...a passing fancy. A harmless crush, even. But the dwarf prince had begun to invade your thoughts and, though you would never admit this to another living soul, your fantasies more and more as the weeks went by. Many a time had your nights been filled with dreams about him...dreams of those dark, smouldering eyes...that gorgeous, carefree smile...

Kili, never one for being particularly shy, nudged himself closer to you, taking one of your hands in his as he began to play with your fingers, his dark eyes glittering in the flickering orange light. Looking down, you couldn't help but notice how your small fingers seemed to fit perfectly in his comparatively thicker ones. Oh, those fingers... those wonderfully strong hands... The amount of times you had daydreamed about those same hands running down your body, caressing and –

_Oh, for the love of Durin! _

You turned your face away quickly, grateful that the only source of light right now was the dancing flames, which easily hid your blush. You had _never_ told him of your feelings, sexual or otherwise. You did not want to risk completely ruining your friendship, which you treasured above all else – nor did you think you could bear the humiliation, if he did not feel the same way about you.

_If. _You _knew _he didn't see you in that way. As far as Kili was concerned, you were 'one of the lads', so to speak. Someone he could have a joke around or to be sparring partners with, but certainly not be in love with. Probably found the very idea laughable. It also did not help your self-esteem very much when you had spotted him throwing flirtatious winks at those stunning elf maids who were serenading you all at dinner earlier. You could feel your heart sink at the thought.

As yet another food fight began to erupt amongst the others, you pulled your hands out of Kili's grip – rather too quickly, you realised afterwards. But you thought that a hasty retreat was the best idea at that moment.

"What's the matter?" Kili asked you immediately, seeing you rise to your feet, his brows furrowing in concern.

You were touched at his concern but you gave him a breezy smile as always so as not to worry him.

"Nothing, just tired, is all," you answered, playing nonchalant. "I think I'm going to turn in for the night..." _Now let me leave before I pop a blood vessel in my face!_ you thought frantically.

Kili nodded, seeming to be appeased by your words. You turned to address the other dwarves present.

"G'night, lads," you bid the group.

There was a chorus of 'goodnights' from the Company as you left the comforting glow of the fire, completely oblivious to the fact that Kili was watching your retreating figure as you made your way to your designated sleeping quarters.

The sun had set completely by the time you were back in your room and you had changed into the elegant nightwear that the elves had provided for you. The material was a powder-blue in colour and as soft as down, and it felt lovely against your skin. You weren't accustomed to wearing such fine, graceful apparel but you couldn't deny that you were enjoying the experience.

Perching yourself at the foot of the bed, you let out a sigh. In this position, it afforded you a splendid view of the tranquil-looking waterfalls of Rivendell through the large windows.

Today was actually in fact your birthday. Not that you expected anyone to remember, under the circumstances. Being pursued by ugly Wargs and even uglier Orcs was not exactly the way you imagined you'd be spending your special day. Still, you knew you shouldn't complain; things could have been a _lot _worse... at least all of you had made it to Rivendell in one piece. You were all alive and safe for the time being, you had to be grateful for that.

All the same, you could've pictured a better way to spend the anniversary of your birth.

Sighing, you flopped back onto the mattress and muttered, "Happy birthday to me."

You must have fallen asleep at some point, worn out after the chaos of the day's events, for you were jolted awake when you felt calloused but gentle fingers tickling your bare feet. You squealed slightly, jerking your feet up, almost kicking the person to whom the hands belonged. You felt both a split second's thrill of panic at somebody being in your room and fury that someone had dared to tickle you, but you soon relaxed when you sat up to see the cheeky grin of Kili.

"Hello," he said softly, unable to keep the laughter from his tone.

You rolled your eyes and groaned slightly. "I should've known..." you mumbled. Who else would tickle your feet like that when you were asleep? "Kee, what are _you_ doing in here?" you hissed, straightening up to face him.

Night had fallen properly now, from what you could see through the darkened windows. It was late, and so you thought Kili would have retired to his own chambers by now. But you scooted closer to the end of the bed and grinned at him all the same; you were glad to see him – despite the tickling business.

His own smile faded a little as his brows were pulled into a slight frown.

"You left very suddenly earlier..."

_Damn. _You had hoped he hadn't noticed. You only shrugged, feigning casualness, but your heart was pounding at about a hundred miles an hour when you realised how suddenly very close to you he was.

"I was just tired," you repeated. "And I'm making the most out of having an actual proper bed," you added.

Something in his expression told you that he didn't quite believe that this was the real reason. You saw his eyes flicker briefly over your person before returning to your face.

"It's just...I didn't get the chance to say something to you," he said.

You raised your eyebrows enquiringly. "Oh?"

"Happy birthday," Kili murmured with a grin.

You stared at him in surprise and your smile widened.

"You remembered! Even with everything that's been happening today?"

"Of course I remembered, lass," he told you with a slight laugh. "I'd never forget something like that. You're my dearest friend."

You dropped your gaze, bowing your head, disappointment weighing heavy in your heart. _His dearest friend. Friend. _Of course... That is all you were and always ever will be in his eyes.

However, you were surprised once more when you felt Kili's finger gently tilt your chin up so that your eyes met his deep chocolate ones, wearing the most tender expression you'd ever seen on anybody's face, let alone his. You let out the tiniest of gasps as he began to lean his head towards you.

"What are you doing?" you whispered to him, heart leaping with both trepidation and hope.

"I can't go without giving you your birthday present," he responded in kind.

Before you could say another word, he had tucked a hand to the side of your face and his lips had brushed against yours, almost hesitantly at first. Your heartbeat ratcheted up a few notches. _No, no this isn't happening!_ you thought, _this isn't real. I'm dreaming, surely, I'm still asleep..._

There were a few stunned seconds where you had just completely frozen, but once you came to the wonderful conclusion that this was _not _a dream, you reciprocated enthusiastically. Encouraged that you hadn't pulled away, Kili deepened the kiss. You brought up a hand to the back of his soft, shaggy head, pulling him closer to you, smiling against his mouth when you heard a guttural moan emanate from deep in the back of his throat.

By the time you had eventually broken apart, the pair of you were rather breathless. Kili whispered your name like it was a prayer, his voice now husky as he rested his forehead against yours. Your eyes had drifted closed, trying to collect both your breath and your senses. Did this mean what you hoped it meant?

"Well...as birthday presents go," you said at length, trying to come across as jokingly but instead your voice sounded faint and unsteady. That kiss had just completely stolen your breath away. "...that wasn't bad..."

You opened your eyes to find Kili, eyes shining, watching you on tenterhooks, anticipating how you were going to react next.

Once you were able to find your voice again, you said, "Kili, I - I had no idea you felt that way - or _anything_ like that for me..."

"None at all? But I'd thought it was obvious how much I care for you."

"As a friend, _yes_, but I never thought you – " You broke off, your mind all of a dither, not sure whether you could fully comprehend what was happening. "Then what about...?" You trailed off yet again, feeling embarrassed even mentioning it.

"What, lass?" Kili prompted.

"What about before...you know, with that elf maid?" you couldn't help asking.

Kili sighed heavily. "That was nothing. I didn't mean anything by it. You know me, it was just a bit of harmless fun."

But he had winked at you in much the same manner earlier on. You lowered your gaze as though suddenly very interested in his boots.

"So, is that what this is, Kili?" you murmured, gesturing the space between the pair of you with a forefinger. "A bit of 'harmless fun'?"

All of a sudden, you were finding it very hard to look him in the eye.

"You mean _far_ more to me than just that, surely you know me better than that by now?" Kili placed his hands on either side of your face, forcing you to look at him full on. "Listen to me...a hundred of those elven maids could offer themselves up on a plate for me, and none of them would hold a candle to you..."

You were stunned by this admission. For a moment, words had utterly failed you.

"Don't you understand? It's _you_ I love. It's always been you," he whispered,

Tears of happiness began to leak involuntarily from the corners of your eyes. You couldn't help it. _When did I turn into such a sap? _You never imagined in your wildest dreams that he would actually return your feelings.

"Crying's not usually a good sign, lass..."

"I'm not crying because of that," you told him," It's just that...you have no idea how long I've hoped that you'd say those words to me one day," you managed to choke out finally. "Because I...I love you too..."

A series of emotions seemed to cross Kili's features at that moment: relief, surprise and joy. Complete and utter joy.

"So, why did you not say anything before now?" he asked, laughing a little.

"I was...scared, I suppose," you answered, "Scared of how you might react. I didn't want to ruin our friendship for anything in the world. I thought it best just to keep quiet..."

"Likewise," he confessed sheepishly, causing you both to chuckle.

"What a pair of idiots we are," you sighed, shaking your head in amazement, thinking if either of you had had the courage, you would've told each other how you really felt long ago.

Kili chuckled, gently tucking a stray piece of hair behind your ear, his gaze roving all over your face. You couldn't remember anyone ever looking at you with such love and warmth as he was now. He pulled you into a searing kiss that sent wonderful shivers dancing down your spine, pushing you backwards, so that you were lying against the mattress.

He slowly started running kisses behind your ear and down your throat, smiling as he felt your pulse fluttering. When he nipped softly at your earlobe, you gasped. As he renewed his assault on your mouth, you whimpered softly when his roaming mouth tasted the evidence of your recent tears, and soothed it away. Kili finally leaned his head back with a reluctant sigh but did not release you, observing you with a keen, curious gaze. Feeling him pull away a little, your eyes fluttered open to meet his. Apparently he was satisfied with what he saw in them for he relaxed slightly and made to sit up.

"I guess I'll say goodnight, then," he whispered, straightening up.

You sat up as well, and reached out a hand to curl around his, stopping him in his tracks. This time it was Kili who was surprised as with your other hand, you wrapped your fingers in his shirt and didn't let go, refusing to allow him to leave.

"Hey...didn't anyone ever tell you, my prince, that it was rude to start something you have no intention of finishing?"

Your tone was casual but the hunger in your eyes spoke louder than your words. Looking down at you, Kili could see the smouldering heat in your gaze, silently challenging him. He had seen a similar look from you before in the past whenever you had challenged him to a sparring match. And Kili was never one to back down from a challenge... He only smiled. A slow, sexy smile which sent tingles all the way down to your toes.

"Well, I can't go disappointing the birthday girl now, can I?" he said, his voice taking on that husky tone again, as he climbed back onto the bed to join you. "I agree, that really would be rude of me..."

Growing serious once more, he traced your cheek with his thumb. "Are you sur -?" he started to ask you, though the words were stolen from his lips as you gently supped them through your own.

But you knew why he had to ask. After all, there was no going back after this. The relationship between the pair of you could never be the same again. But you were _more _than certain. You had wanted this for such a long time. You nodded.

"I don't take chances on anything I'm not sure about, Kili, _you_ should know that. _I'm sure_. I've never been so sure about anything in my life..."

The sultry evening air around you was filled with the lovely, lilting voices of the elves singing in the distance. You could not imagine a more beautiful place to be when he laid with you for the first time. But who knew when your chance to be alone together like this would ever come along again?

"I think it's about time we made up for lost time, don't you agree?"

In answer to your question, Kili's mouth immediately assaulted yours, causing you to emit a low moan. He gently eased you flat onto your back again with the pressure of his lips, his body covering yours, the contact simply delicious.

You held him as close to you as possible, losing yourself completely in the softness of those lips; the way the scruff of his stubble tickled your skin, the velvet of his tongue as it duelled with yours... Durin's beard, this dwarf could make mere kissing a form of making love all by itself. Only when you heard a low, rumbling growl issue from deep in his throat, did you break away from the kiss, an idea suddenly springing to mind.

Kili was taken aback once again as, with a burst of strength, you flipped him onto his back and sat astride him. With your palms laid flat against his strong torso, you could feel his laugh of surprise rumble through his chest. Your eyes met his for only a moment but that was all it took for you to feel suddenly emboldened. You reached to pull the top half of your new outfit off over your head.

A cloud had shifted in the inky sky above, allowing the moon to cascade its iridescent light into the room. The consequential effect made it look as though your skin was practically glowing. Kili had stopped laughing, his expression now replaced by one of what could only be described as absolute awe. You could feel your face burn at his scrutiny of your body but still you met his gaze evenly.

"Just look at you..." he breathed, "you're so beautiful."

You let out a dismissive sound; you didn't honestly believe so. But in these serene surroundings, the way the moonlight glanced off both your bodies, the way Kili was looking at you right now, in that moment you _felt _beautiful.

The sight of your bare form seemed to prove too much for Kili as he sat up, pulling you tight against him, crashing his lips to yours, moaning when he felt your breasts press against his chest. He trailed kisses down the column of your throat, longing to feel more of you. You could feel a flickering heat begin to arise deep in your centre as his mouth made its way back to your lips, capturing them in a smooth kiss, trying to show all his feelings in one motion.

Your whole body was thrumming with desire. Your hands clutched at his shoulders and it was then that it dawned on you that he was still fully dressed. Well, _that_ just wouldn't do.

You reached for the fastenings of his shirt, eager to see the flesh that lay beneath it.

Shirt was gone.

You had seen him shirtless before but that did not make him any the less breathtaking. His body fascinated you.

As though they had a will of their own, your hands glided over the muscled contours of his chest almost reverently, wanting to know every glorious inch of him, delving your fingers into the smattering of soft, dark hair.

Leaning over, you peppered kisses along the side of his neck, wanting to let him know how wonderful it had felt, all the time aware of his ever-growing hardness beneath you; his groans as your hands continued their journey south, his muscles flexing gently at your touch.

A louder groan escaped from Kili when your fingers brushed the now very prominent bulge in his breeches. You were just toying with the waistband, when suddenly his hand took hold of your wrist, stopping you.

"No," he said, his tone quiet but firm.

"What is it?"

You stared into those endless brown eyes curiously, thinking for a moment you had done something wrong. But your fears were soon eliminated at the smile on his face.

"Tonight is about _you, _birthday girl," he murmured, looking at you affectionately, stroking your hair. His work-roughened fingers through your soft tresses were a heady combination.

You engaged in a kiss once again; your lips a mindless meshing of tongue, teeth and mouths, until both were close to suffocation. It wasn't long before any remaining clothing was discarded along with the rest, leaving not so much as a stitch between you.

Kili rolled you onto your back once more, crushing his hips to yours. You could feel the urgency of his erection press against the bony cleft of your pelvis. A low groan rumbled in his throat. His mouth moved from yours, tracing your jawline with kisses, down further and nipping and licking at your shoulder. You sighed, wrapping your arms around his own broad shoulders, pulling him as close as you could get him, urging his lips to continue their journey across your flesh.

He finally turned his attention to the hills and valleys of your breasts, his nose nuzzling your rapidly heating skin in between kisses. He grazed his teeth over a nipple before taking it in his mouth and tasting its silky flesh. His hand covered your other breast, tenderly kneading it as he sucked at your body. You rolled your head back listlessly, moaning deeply. You felt the heat between your legs flicker and pulsate. Your back arched slightly and you held his head against your breast, encouraging him to partake further. Kili bit your nipple lightly, teasing it forward in his mouth. The fire licked at you dangerously and you felt your body give way to him.

Your hands moved through his hair aimlessly. He was making you respond in ways you didn't even realise were possible.

He tickled your stomach, making you giggle and squirm, before 'walking' his fingers down the quivering slope of your belly...down, down, down...until he reached just above the apex of your thighs. Here, he paused, looking into your eyes to make sure you were still sure about this, tapping his fingers lightly on the spot. Your flesh trembled at his light, teasing touch, sending throbbing waves of desire straight to your core.

"Kili..." you moaned, squirming in agony, desperate for him to move his hand just that little bit lower but still he hovered.

"What is it you want me to do, lass?" he whispered playfully, the timbre of his voice like melted chocolate against your ear, causing you to shudder.

"Kee, stop teasing me," you whimpered, trembling from head to toe. _Mahal, this dwarf would be your undoing..._

He smiled at your reaction and looked up at you.

"Getting a little impatient, are we?"

"I could say the same for you," you said thickly, sliding your leg against his erection.

"Touché," he grinned, running his fingers lightly over your skin in lingering strokes, tantalisingly lower but still stopping short of that explosive heat between your legs.

"_Please_, Kili," you begged him.

Kili's smile was tender even though his dark eyes were burning with lust.

"Please, Kili, what?"

You groaned in response, bucking your hips against his fingers. He chuckled, sending another shockwave through your body.

At long last, he put you out of your misery; you drew in a sharp breath as he plunged a finger deep inside you. Kili marvelled at how wet you were for him as he caressed the slick, delicate folds. You groaned unhappily as he moved his touch from you, but responded almost immediately with a muffled cry when his tongue forged a path inside you. You urged him forward with frantic hands as he clutched your hips. Kili's tongue swirled and twirled, thoroughly enjoying the feel of you, losing himself in the erotic act he was performing. All he was aware of was your sweet taste, your cries and moans, his increasing arousal.

How many times had you fantasized something along these lines? And your prince did not disappoint you...

You gasped and bucked against him, hand reaching to grab a handful of his hair as his wet tongue flicked across your delicate centre. When his tongue brushed against that particularly wonderfully sensitive bud of nerves, you pulled at his hair harder than you intended and he lifted his head with a groan.

"Oi! I'm attached to that hair, you know..." He tried to look sternly at you, all the while trying to stifle a smile.

He nipped at your hip bone teasingly, so you tugged playfully at his hair again and wiggled beneath him, beaming back at him.

Kili lowered his head once again to resume his task. He was merciless, lapping at you and pursuing your deepest aches with a probing flick of his tongue. There were sounds coming from you that you'd never made before. They were harsher, deeper, instinctual.

_He's doing this far too well…_

"Wait, Kili," you said, gulping breathlessly and straining to back away from his powerful hold. "Stop..."

He looked up at you with a slight panic, concerned you had either changed your mind or had finally grown uncomfortable with the situation.

"You almost, uh, ended things," you blushed. "I-I want you inside of me when…when I come for the first time with you."

Kili stared at you as though gobsmacked for a moment. You shot him a sweet smile that sent the dwarf prince's heart somewhere to the vicinity of his knees as he crawled back up to engage you in a heated kiss. You matched his fervour, a torrent of force and insatiable hunger driving your kisses. Kili pulled away and regarded you with a stunned sort of intensity.

"I have never wanted anyone so badly in my entire life," he whispered, his voice gravelly.

You brushed a hand lightly across his stubbled cheek.

"Make love to me..." you told him.

Kili did not need you to ask him twice.

You wrapped your arms around his shoulders once more, and hooked your legs around his waist. Brown orbs locked with yours, wordlessly asking if you were ready, never once leaving each other as slowly, smoothly, ecstatically, he plunged himself into you. You cried out – half in pleasure, half in pain. Kili froze, allowing you to grow accustomed to his girth. For several minutes, he did nothing but place gentle kisses along your cheek. You knew that he was distracting you from the pain, and you loved him for it.

Once he was certain that you were ready to continue, he moved again, tempering the speed and force of his thrusts until you were more comfortable and the noises you made became purely those of enjoyment.

The two of you did not love each other with such frantic passion; there was no rush to enjoy your unity. Every move was slow and deliberate, your cries of one another's names lingering in the sultry atmosphere. You didn't stop gazing at each other as you moved and moved, seeing the pleasure you were feeling registered on the other's face. Each was asking the other a silent question: _is this as beautiful for you as it is for me? _

Kili's hands stroked your sides and thighs as he thrust harder; he could feel himself coming ever closer to that precipice, and you weren't far behind. Your hips clung to his, thrusting with him instinctively. You groaned his name loudly, begging him for release.

Kili could hold himself back no more. He felt his body seize as he pushed into you one last time. His climax jolted through him so violently, he wondered if he would have any strength left when it was over. Your body was sent into spasms as you felt something deliciously warm flow into you.

It was explosive; the sensation was so excruciatingly immense, the feelings of euphoria so great, that you could not even scream out in ecstasy. But no noise or words were necessary. You felt as if you were floating as you and her lover rode together the vivid crest of extreme blissful pleasure. Kili could only repeat your name mindlessly until it began to fade, leaving him spent.

You both fell helplessly into one another's arms, bodies slick and trembling from your intense lovemaking, hair damp, both of your hearts and bodies calmed and contented. You held him, knowing you never wanted to let go.

_Happy birthday, me, _was your last coherent thought as you both drifted into slumber.

* * *

When you awoke early the next morning, you were faintly aware that you were lying on something extremely comfortable – the most comfortable bed you'd slept on in weeks.

Rolling over onto your side, you breathed in deep the clean, crisp scent of the bed sheets you laid upon, savouring the luxurious aroma. For a split second, you wondered why it was you came to be in such comfort, when memories of last night came flooding back you.

Rivendell... Elves... Your birthday...and... _Kili._

You loved him. And he loved you back. Last night really hadn't been a dream... A happy smile crept its way onto your face. You blindly reached out, seeking out a warm, strong torso...but your hand passed over nothing but cool silken sheet.

Your eyes flickered open, but you found your lover was nowhere to be found. One quick visual sweep of the room told you that you were alone. Your stomach dropped. Dread and fear began to knaw cruelly at your insides.

Did he regret what had occurred between the two of you? Feel so ashamed that he could no longer bear to be in the same room as you? Had your friendship been completely wrecked now? All of a sudden you found it very hard to breathe. No, no, no...you couldn't bear it, anything but that! _Anything! _

But your rampant thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a little splash. Brows furrowing in confusion, you sat up, listening carefully. You heard another splashing noise coming from the room adjacent to yours, which you knew to be your personal washroom. Curiosity getting the better of you, you grabbed the nearest article of clothing - which so happened to be Kili's shirt – and pulled it over your head. The hem fell just low enough around your thighs to retain your dignity.

Tiptoeing across the floor, you reached the partially-open door at the other side of your quarters, and peeped your head around the frame. A pleasant sight met your eyes: in the middle of the floor space, was a glistening white tub and reclining inside was Kili. His eyes were closed, head leaned back, looking perfectly relaxed, content and at peace with the world. No inkling of regret to be seen. At this knowledge, you felt your heart lighten. No words could describe the enormous relief which overwhelmed you.

Kili must have heard you enter for he raised his head and looked up at you, smiling.

"Good morning...and how are we this fine morning?"

Grinning back at him, you eagerly padded your way over to the side of the bath, leaning down to kiss him. This time your lips met fervently. Hardly breathing, you sought each other hungrily, your appetites for each other not nearly quenched. _Definitely _not the actions of a dwarf who felt ashamed or awkward.

"Couldn't be happier," you murmured against his mouth in reply.

"Care to join me?" he asked.

You arched an eyebrow at him. "Sorry?"

Kili spread his hands. "Plenty of room for the both of us..." He winked at you suggestively.

Glancing down, you could see for yourself that the bathtub was big enough to easily accommodate for three or four dwarves. There really was no need for you to feel shy around him anymore, so you pulled the shirt off and slipped into the steaming water opposite him with ease. Kili did not once take his eyes off you as you climbed in, his eyes misty as he drank in your loveliness.

"Have you any idea how beautiful you are?"

You reddened with embarrassment.

"Shut up," you muttered dismissively and tried to turn your head away, but he'd brought his hand to your chin and refused to let you escape his view. "I never had you pegged as a sentimentalist," you demurred, giving in to his persistent attention.

"I'm full of surprises," he grinned.

"I noticed," you said, submerging your hand in the water, passing it briefly over his awakening erection.

Eyelids sinking indulgently, he gave a breathy laugh and struggled to focus on something other than pouncing on you and insisting the both of you finish the job you'd started the previous night. In a bid to distract himself, he brought up a sponge seemingly from nowhere in the depths of the soapy water.

"Here..." he said, settling himself back again, "let me wash you..."

You took it in turns to run the sponge over one another's bodies, letting the water cascade over your skin, soothing and cleansing you both. After a while, you felt a pair of strong arms wrap around your waist from behind and a gentle kiss placed on the back of your neck, and the task of washing one another was soon forgotten about.

"Curl up against me," you heard him whisper.

You did so eagerly, turning slightly in his embrace, glad to press yourself to his firm chest and lay encircled in his arms. Words fell away as the pair of you sat quietly in the warm water, both complete in the closeness of the other. Kili's hands explored your back, thrilling at the delicacy of the smooth skin against his, while your own fingers travelled the soft terrain of his chest, taking in every hair and slight scar with a sort of reverence.

"No regrets about last night, then?" he asked.

You shook your head adamantly. "No..." You were momentarily distracted by a water droplet making its way from the nape of his neck and disappearing down his chest. "Have _you_?" you added, looking up at him.

"None whatsoever," he assured you smilingly, tweaking your nose with a damp forefinger. Comforted by this, you snuggled up against him, resuming your position.

Kili let out a slow breath. "I almost wish we didn't have to leave this place," he sighed into your ear, "for I fear of the sort of dangers that lie ahead. If anything were to happen to you, I don't know if I would..." he trailed off, swallowing a lump in his throat, and his hold on you became tighter as if he had allowed his mind to wander to that terrible place.

You turned in his arms, your hands coming to rest upon both sides of his neck as you looked him squarely in the eyes.

"Don't worry about me, Kee. Really. With you by my side, I can take whatever this quest throws at me. Besides, we have Gandalf. Who is to stop us?" you finished with a smile, pressing your lips to his quickly. "I love you."

He smiled back at you, brushing his hand against your jaw. "I love you, too," he murmured.

Another kiss was exchanged, much gentler this time. Kili's nose nuzzled against the sensitive hollow of your throat as a quiet fell upon the two of you again.

"Kili?" you piped up.

"Mm?"

"Thank you..."

"For what?" he asked, looking down at you.

"For the best birthday imaginable..." You hesitated before adding, "Just one thing, though..."

"And what's that's, my dear?"

"When _your_ birthday rolls around, I'm definitely going to have to outdo you."

**Fin**

_Yeah, I know it kind of ends a little abruptly but my muse had dried up by then. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it :) _

_Toodles for now! xx _


End file.
